Something Something
by DivineSorrow
Summary: No one in their right mind would dare to disturb Hermione Granger's reading or studying sessions. Only one wizard had the guts to do so. Harry Potter. But why does he get away without having to feel the wrath of the bookworm? Read to find out.
1. Newfound Realization

Author's** Note: This is a small story I came up with for fun. For now, it will probably a WIP with spontaneous updates. I don't make myself a schedule, but I'll try and write the next chapter if whoever reads this likes it and writes a review saying they'd like to see what happens next. All criticism is accepted. I'll try and fight off the flames with my handy dandy fire extinguisher. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Silently reading a book on a couch near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room was none other than Hermione Granger. Of course, everyone knew she was to be left alone while she read or studied. And no one in their right mind would do such a thing, for the consequences were bound to be worse than a stern talk from their Head of House, Professor McGonagall. The only one to be witness of that was poor Dean Thomas, who in his third year tried asking for notes for Professor Lupin's class since he had missed it due to unknown reasons. He came into the library, face seen as a light brown complexion, but left with more than a tint of maroon on his cheeks. Once in the Common Room, he confided to his roommates what the "know-it-all bookworm" was really capable of doing to her intruders on her study time.<p>

Since then, not even her best friends planned on paying a visit to Hermione during reading or studying time. Well, maybe one Harry Potter had the guts to do so. He did defeat Voldemort and even though Hermione was downright scary at times to the extent of a Dark Lord, but for different reasons, Harry took his chances. And besides, he loved having fun with his bookworm friend.

"What are you reading this time?" Harry asked as he swiftly sat next to Hermione, getting close and level with her head to read along.

This wasn't the first time Harry had bothered her while reading and she was definitely sure it wouldn't be his last. She noticed though that were it to be someone else, she would have sent them to the next dimension by now, but she learnt to deal with Harry's idea of fun. Merlin knew he used to have a heavy weight on his shoulders not too long ago and he never had anytime for fun. So if he wanted to play around with her, then she'll play along.

"If you must know, I'm reading Hogwarts: A History." Although she was a bit tipped off about having to pause reading her book, she still had a small smile as she spoke.

"Not that rubbish again. You've read that more than Ron has read Quidditch Through the Ages. And that's saying something. Ron hardly reads." Harry deftly snatched the book from her hands and pretended throwing it into the fire. And skillfully keeping it out of Hermione's reach as she quickly acknowledged what he was bound to do.

"Harry! You've got to stop doing that! And the only reason Ron reads that book so much is because he's crazy about Quidditch and take into consideration that's the only book he reads!"

Ron, overhearing the conversation between his two best friends from the table he sat at yelled out, "GO CANNONS!"

Hermione just resorted to rolling her eyes at Ron's antics and after retrieving her book back from Harry, decided her time with her beloved book had come to an end, placing it in her book bag.

Harry, knowing his mission of bugging Hermione was accomplished, walked back to his seat at the table where Ron was having a chess match with the one and only, Dean.

"True. Point is, you should try reading a different book next time." Harry pointed out as he moved one of Dean's chess pieces, creating the destruction of one of Ron's.

"Hey! What gives! This isn't a 2 on 1 match." Ron exclaimed.

Dean, happy with the boost, high-fived Harry. "Ron, you're still beating me so there's nothing to worry about. As for you Harry, I don't know how you get away with it. Interrupting Hermione and not earning yourself an earful." Dean shook his head, somewhat awed at the green-eyed wizard's capabilities.

Hermione, who was standing behind Harry, sat on the seat next to him. If she couldn't read, she'll just watch the match. Everyone knew Ron's skills when it came to Wizard's Chess. "I've told him plenty of times not to interrupt while I'm reading, but I can't seem to get it through his thick skull." Hermione, same as Dean, shook her head also amazed at Harry. In her case, she was amazed at how thick he could be, though she knew he was mostly joking.

Having all the fun in the world, Harry just laughed along at the complaints and concerns from his friends.

* * *

><p>As the night grew and everyone from Gryffindor went to their dorms, two friends were having light conversation as they lay on their four poster beds.<p>

"I'm telling you Harry, the Cannons are going to win it this season. I can feel it." Ron explained.

Harry, having heard this one too many times, said the same thing he'd always say every time they had this conversation. "Ron, you've said that for the past 6 years. And I've gotta say, your feelings are the worst." Harry chuckled as Ron kept insisting on his instincts.

"Yeah, but this time it's different! I can't explain it, but it's there." Ron smiled to himself. He was right this time. He knew it.

A few moments passed before anyone else uttered a word, but it was once again Ron who spoke. "I think I've figured it out, Harry."

"What? How you're going to ask Lavender on a date to Hogsmeade?" Harry grinned at Ron's well-known infatuation with their fellow Gryffindor.

"No, no, it's not about her. I'm still working on her, though. Anyway, I figured out why Hermione doesn't give you a hard time just like anyone else if they were to interrupt her reading or studying sessions." Ron sounded quite proud of himself. He wasn't regularly one to be perceptive or observant.

That was the last thing Harry expected. He just thought it was because they were good friends. Maybe Ron just barely put the pieces together. He could be slow at times. Then again, they were all really good friends. The three of them. They even called them the Golden Trio. But something about Ron's tone seemed to throw him off. Realizing Ron wasn't elaborating, Harry spoke up.

"Well, spit it out."

"Right. Well, I'm just saying, if I were to pretend and throw one of Hermione's books into the fire, or anywhere for that matter, I'm sure she'd burn my hair off before I even get my hands on her book. And speaking of hair, didn't you see how she was playing with your hair while you were sitting down? I'm just wondering if you've noticed that she might have more than friendly feelings for you. You know, maybe she fancies you."

Harry was somewhat at a loss of words. The fact that Hermione could possibly like him never really crossed his mind. He doubted it. "Well...that's because you guys argue too much. I'm sure she wouldn't let you any where near her books or any item she treasures. As for the hair..." Now that he thought about it, he almost didn't realize she had been playing with his hair. He did feel something around his hair. And it felt like bliss. Soothing. But only now did he realize that it was her playing with his hair. "She always does that doesn't she? It's normal." Harry said, almost unsure of himself.

"Well, she doesn't do that to anyone else. And you also went with her to Slughorn's party. Do you have more than friendly feelings for her?

All these questions were really making Harry think. "I don't know...I mean she's got nice hair." And that's when a part of Harry's mind that he hardly payed any attention to, came into action.

"Nice hair?" Ron was

"Yeah...at Slughorn's party...her hair looked nice. And her eyes..." Harry hardly knew where this was coming from. "Yeah...she looked nice. Did you see her that night?" Harry had a dazed expression as the words came out of his mouth.

Ron turned to face him and leaned on his elbow to get a better look at his best mate. "Harry...I think... I think I figured it out." Ron's tone was full of pride, his face wearing a huge smile, happy that he could help his friend.

Harry, too, turned to face him, mimicking his position. "Ron... I think I fancy my best friend. Is that bad? I mean I feel like... I don't know what I feel like. I feel something...something funny."

"Harry, I think this calls for a dou-"

"Oi! Will you two go to sleep already?! Can't get a wink of sleep." An annoyed Irish accent rang throughout the dorm.

"Right. Sorry." Both Harry and Ron apologized simultaneously.

With this newfound realization, Harry couldn't seem to sleep. He fancied Hermione. He probably consciously knew. Had it kept in the back of his mind. It just needed a trigger and Ron was it. He needed that extra push. Tomorrow he'd look for the signs that Ron obviously saw. If Hermione really did fancy him...well, that feeling came back once he thought of the idea.


	2. Open Window

**Author's Note: **Wow, I want to thank everyone that took the time to favorite, follow, and review my first story. Once I got the e-mails about everyone doing the above, I was motivated to write the next chapter, which I did. I wanted to finish it off yesterday, but I felt like I was rushing myself and the quality of the chapter wouldn't have been as good as taling my time. Again, I thank everyone reading this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Comments and concerns are welcome. I want to know what you like or don't like and I'll try to work it out. Not only am I trying to please myself, but also you guys. You are reading it, so I want you to _want _to read it. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

As Harry made his way down to the Common Room with Ron, he told his redheaded friend he'd wait for Hermione as usual. Unlike Ron, Harry could chance being late for breakfast. He supposed if it was possible to Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, Ron would do so from bed to bench, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. That would be a sight to see.

As he chuckled to himself at the thought, he reassured Ron. "It's alright. Go on. I know you're dying to get your hands on the variety of dishes Hogwarts has to offer."

"Harry, I couldn't ask for a better friend." Ron complimented Harry with a brotherly hug, making his glasses askew.

"Yeah, yeah. Same goes for you, mate." Harry replied with the same amount of truth as he fixed his glasses back into place. Though he was sure Ron's mind was 99% focused on the food waiting for him.

Ron dashed out of the portrait, almost tripping in the process. As Harry saw Ron exit, Seamus also made his way down the stairs to the Common Room. "Oi Harry, who's this lucky girl you and Ron were talking about last night? You know, nice hair and eyes and all that rubbish. Seems like you're really into her."

"Oh...er, just some girl... you don't know her. What else did you hear?" For some reason, Harry didn't fancy the idea of Seamus finding out about his liking Hermione. He could somehow ruin his plan on identifying Hermione's motives. Harry wanted to find this out on his own with no intrusions. If the feelings weren't mutual and Hermione somehow got wind of it, he could make a fool of himself or possibly even ruin their friendship.

"That's pretty much it. Then I shut you guys up." Seamus laughed heartily as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders steering him towards the portrait hole.

He nimbly moved from his friend's hold, resolute on waiting for his bookworm friend. "Hold on, I'm waiting for Hermione."

Having his back towards the stairs, he hadn't noticed Hermione was descending the staircase. "No worries, I'm right here."

"Well, I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff. See you guys later." And with that, Seamus made his way out. Coming from a home where he was hardly fed, Harry was surprised he could keep his hunger in check. It most likely had to do with having to wait for Hermione, he supposed. Remembering the girl in thought was behind him, he turned around.

"Can you dance like a Hippogriff, Harry?" Hermione asked, already giggling at her random question.

"Like a wha-," but Hermione was already halfway towards the portrait hole, laughing along the way. Harry just wore a confused, yet amused expression.

As Harry and Hermione took their seats across from Ron who was well on his way to a third serving, Neville was staring at Ron with amazement and disgust.

"You'd expect him to know when to stop, but it's like his stomach is magically expanded." Neville shook his head and resumed eating his own plate full of food.

Harry, already used to his friend's eating habits simply filled his plate with food. Hermione, though, couldn't help but grimace. "Ron, do you ever stop eating?"

Ron wore a thoughtful look as he continued eating. He paused to swallow and answered. "Yeah, when I'm not eating. And when I'm sleeping...and when I'm playing Quidditch...or Wizard's Chess..." His brow furrowed and his face wore a mask of worry as he set more examples. "I need to eat more..." And so he began stuffing himself with more of Hogwarts delicacies. The more he ate, the more concerned his friends became. After 10 minutes of binge eating, he topped it off with a round chocolate cake placed in front him. Unfortunately, (or better yet, fortunately) his eyes rolled back and his face landed with a splat on said cake.

Neville, who was in conversation with Seamus on his right, heard the sound and turned his head. "Is...is he dead?" He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, showing a chocolate-filled face. He not-so-gently let his face fall back to the now ruined dessert.

"I think we should take him to Madame Pomfrey." Harry picked up his book bag preparing to leave to take his friend to the hospital, but instead came face to face with a fellow Ravenclaw.

"He'll be fine. It's only a food coma. My cousin had them plenty of times. He died on his 8th coma, though." Luna's dreamy smile betrayed any sorrow she might have felt for the loss of her cousin. But then again, this was the Loony Lovegood.

"Oh, Luna. Are you sure? He looks...well...dead." Harry had never heard of a food coma before. But he supposed if anyone were to have one, it would be Ron. So after Hermione's slight tug on his hand, he decided to sit down. "You can join us if you'd like." He turned to address Luna, though seconds after filled with uncertainty on whether Hermione and Neville were fine with the invitation. Harry had no real problem with her. But sometimes the stories that she told were too unbelievable and uncanny even for him. Although something about Luna made her amiable.

"I'm quite alright. I have to go to the greenhouses. I hear the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are there. I hope Professor Sprout won't mind, but I did promise Dad I'd try and find them." A wave of her hand and she was skipping her way out of the Great Hall.

"You know, I think I left my Remembrall at the greenhouses. I'll see you guys later." Neville downed his goblet filled with pumpkin juice, picked up his bag and left in a rush.

"You know what I think? Luna's got an admirer." Hermione stifled her giggle as she informed Harry of her newfound realization. He sniggered along her hearty laughter and at Neville's not-so-discreet departure. Both turned their heads to each other and soon their small laughter died down, leaving themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"The bloody Cannons are going to win it the season! I can feel it!" Ron had lifted his head, his scream startling both contestants in the staring contest. They went back to looking at their plates, both faces showing hints of red on their cheeks. Ron's face fell back onto the cake (which hardly looked like a cake anymore) for a third time.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, a word with you please once you have finished your breakfast. My office." Gryffindor's Head of House spoke behind Harry and Hermione, startling them once again. "As for Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall peered at Ron over her glasses, "I suggest you take him to the hospital wing so Pomfrey can check on him. Ms. Granger would you be up for the task?"

"Not at all, Prof- I mean, sure I'll take him there myself."

"Very well, then. I'll be waiting Mr. Potter." Giving them one last look, wondering why they both seemed red in the face, she stalked off on her way to her office.

"So...I'll just meet you in class then." Harry told Hermione, though it seemed as though he was addressing his plate.

"Yeah...I'm going to take Ron to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione levitated Ron and hung her bag on her shoulder, scampering off to the hospital wing.

Harry appeared gracious, yet perturbed at both disruptions made between him and Hermione. He could have sworn when he looked into her eyes, he saw something...something that he couldn't quite tell what is was. They did say that eyes were the windows to one's soul, but he always thought that was rubbish. He reckoned there was no point in sitting here and decided he just go to McGonagall's office right away. He hoped he wasn't in any trouble. He couldn't quite remember anything he had done so far that would call for a meeting with the Head of House. There was only one way to find out.

Author's Note: As I wrote this chapter, I realized the Remembrall never made another appearance in the movies after Philosopher's Stone. It would have been fun to see Neville use it again. The title is from a song by MitiS.


	3. Young Hearts

Author's Note: I should have mentioned on the previous chapter where I got Ron's "food coma" from. I got the idea from a story I read by forcedInduction called Nocturnal which you guys should read. Food Coma was on Urban Dictionary and to put it in few words, I quote their definition stating it "May cause you to take a fat nap." The real thing is called Postprandial Somnolence. The more you know! Anyway, on with the third chapter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's office and steeled himself for what was bound to be a heated discussion with the old witch for something Harry couldn't even remember doing.

"Come in." He heard from inside the room. "Please, take a seat Mr. Potter. Now, I wanted to discuss the situation with the Quidditch captaincy. Surely by now you know that the season is starting."

"Oh right. I'd nearly forgotten about that. Sorry to say this Professor, but I was thinking that maybe I might not join the team this year... What with all that happened in the battle with Voldemort, really I just want to relax for a while."

McGonagall couldn't hide her dismay at losing one of her best players in the team. She hoped that giving the Captain's Badge to Harry, he could create a team as good as before. But she wasn't going to give up yet. "Are you sure? This is your last year here. I'd expected you to take this badge without any hesitation. Please give it another thought before you decline it."

"I'm really sorry, Professor. I did think about it. Quite a few times, really. Choosing not to take it will be better for me in the long run. If it makes it any better, you could give it to Ron. You know as well as I do that he's crazy about Quidditch. He knows way more than I do. I apologize again, but I can't accept the badge."

The old witch supposed he was right in many things. And she knew well enough everything the courageous Gryffindor had to go through to have the peaceful life he was living right now. "Very well then. It saddens me to know I won't have one, if not the, best player in my House's team this year. I'm sure Ron will do a fine job as captain of the team."

"I have no doubt Ron will do an excellent job. Just give him some time and he'll manage. Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about, Professor?"

"No, you may leave to your class now. If you pass by the hospital wing, feel free to tell Ron about the good news. If it's not too much trouble, that is." McGonagall asked of Harry.

"No, not at all. I'll pass by before class. I'm sure Professor Lupin won't mind if I'm late." Harry smiled at the mention of his favorite professor. He was beyond happy when he found out he'd be coming back to teach on Harry's last year.

"Here's the badge. And Harry...thank you...for everything." McGonagall's tone was honest and Harry knew that "everything" entailed everything. For defeating Voldemort, therefore bringing peace to the magical world. Although there were still some Death Eaters lurking around, it was much better than how it was when there was a Dark Lord present. For saving Dumbledore when he was near death after their trek to The Cave in search of the locket. And as much trouble as he had gotten in throughout the years at Hogwarts, he was one of her favorite students to have and teach.

Harry wore a small, sincere smile as he grabbed the badge and responded to the professor's heartfelt thank-you. "It's not just me to thank. Everyone had a part in it. You and everyone else in this castle helped me defeat him. So I want to say thank you to you too." And with that, he walked out of Professor McGonagall's office, who now had teary eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh, if only you could see him now, James and Lily." She quietly spoke to herself. She very much wished Harry's parents could see how much of a powerful and noble wizard he had become.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Harry entered the Hospital Wing, he was filled with joy at being able to inform Ron of his obtaining the Quidditch Captaincy. He remembered that his deepest, most desperate desire was to be Quidditch Captain. So with a bounce in his step, Harry walked up to Ron's bed and shook his shoulder slightly. "Ron, wake up. I've got good news!" But Ron was too busy mumbling in his sleep.

"Jenkins passes it to Gorgovitch...no need for a shot Gudgeon caught the Snitch!"

"Ron!"

"CANNONS WIN!" Ron extended his arms as he sat up on his bed, exclaiming the Cannon's triumph. He accidentally managed to punch Harry in the face, not realizing it himself.

"Ow! Bloody hell that hurt!" Harry had a hand to his nose, making sure nothing was broken. Fortunately, it only resulted in a nose bleed.

"What the bloody hell?! Harry what happened to your nose?! It's bleeding!" Ron stated the obvious.

"Really, Ron? I hadn't noticed." Harry's tone dripped with sarcasm. " You punched me in the face! Is this how you normally wake up? Punching people, giving them nose bleeds?" Harry grabbed a nearby rag and placed it under his nose.

"Well, only sometimes. Sorry, Harry, but I had another dream! About the Cannons! They're like visions, but dreams. They're...dreasions! Harry, I'm absolutely, most certainly, bloody positive that this season...is the Cannon's season!" Ron was filled with pride as he went on about his precious team.

"Yeah, well these dreasions are nothing compared to what I have to tell you. You are officially the new Quidditch Captain!" Harry saw Ron's face go from blank, to momentary confusion, to realization.

"I'm the new Quidditch Captain..." Ron whispered in amazement. Another eye roll and he was back to laying on his bed.

Harry just shook his head, amused at how many times Ron had fainted so far. He was happy for his friend. He deserved this. Though he didn't want to tell Ron that he was originally the captain of the team. He probably wouldn't have taken it as well as he had. Harry knew all too well about Ron always coming second to best. Always being one-upped by his brothers and sometimes even by Ginny. But now Ron could be happy and if Ron was happy, then Harry was filled with joy. Realizing he was already late enough for his first class, he rushed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the badge on Ron's table near his bed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor Lupin didn't mention Harry's tardiness, thinking he most likely had a good reason to be late. Though the rag held to his nose caught his attention, yet he still didn't mention that either.

Hermione, though, had worry etched on her face. "Where have you been? What happened? What did Professor McGonagall want?" She asked question after question, not bothering about taking notes anymore.

"I was at her office. Wanted to talk to me about the Quidditch captaincy. I declined and gave it to Ron. I didn't tell him I declined, though. Just told him he was the new captain of the team. He then proceeded to faint." Harry explained as he brought out parchment, a quill, and some ink from his bag.

"What about your nose? Here, let me." Hermione took the rag from Harry, grabbed him by the chin and began dabbing his nose, ridding it of the blood.

Harry couldn't quite take his eyes off of her face. From such a close proximity, he could see the rosiness of her cheeks and the facial structure of her nose, eyes, her furrowed brows as she concentrated on his nose...her lips. "Uhm...I got punched in the face." Harry was too busy studying her beautiful face that he didn't bother to elaborate.

"You got punched?! By who?" Hermione accidentally applied more pressure to her dabs, angered at someone hurting Harry.

"Ow...it was only Ron. He woke up from a dream and accidentally landed one on me. Partly my fault for standing so close." Harry couldn't really blame Ron. He should have seen it coming, what with his dream.

"Oh, that idiot. He could have broken your glasses, possibly putting shards in your eyes. You wouldn't want to be blind now would you?"

"No, but you would have been there to fix my glasses like always." Harry smiled at the couple times Hermione did her crafty spell work to fix his pair of glasses that always seemed to be broken.

Hermione softly smirked, also recalling the same memories. "Although that's true, you should know that simple spell by now. It's not that hard."

"Yeah, but then that'd ruin the fun in you being the one to always fix them wouldn't it? Besides, I'd rather you do it than me. You were always good at the Mending Charm." Hermione slowed her dabbing and they began to stare into each other's eyes for the second time that day.

Hermione looked away and was about to notify Harry about the class's dismissal, but Professor Lupin beat her to it.

"Alright everyone, I will see you all at tomorrow's lesson." As everyone began to leave, Remus leaned on his desk, watching Hermione hand Harry the bloody rag so she could start packing her supplies. He saw so much of James and Lily in them that, frankly, it scared him. In a good way though. He just hoped they'd act on their obvious feelings towards each other. Anyone could see it. Even feel it. Their love for each other was simply overwhelming.

Hermione stood up, telling Harry she didn't want to be late to her next lesson and scurried out the door. Harry wasn't sure what he'd said to make her leave in a hurry. Had he said something bad? Was she annoyed at always having to fix his glasses? Or maybe she really didn't want to be late for her next class. Or maybe Ron was really wrong about everything. Harry should have known to not raise his hopes when it came to Ron's suppositions. Remus's voice made Harry jump as he made his way to the exit. "You shouldn't wait so long, Harry. Make your move before someone else makes it for you." His words reverberated through his mind as he made his way to his next class.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: I should have expected for the story to take this turn and I hate to leave it like this, but there's a reason why Hermione left so abruptly. Looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!


	4. Change Will Come

Author's Note: Someone commented saying they hoped Hermione wasn't in a secret relationship. I assure you I'm 99.9% pure Harmony. I'll never know if in another story of mine I'll mention Hermione in a different relationship, or even a full on relationship. I most likely will never write anything but Harmony, so no need to panic. Also, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I usually update every 2 days or so. I had the last chapter ready before Christmas/New Years, and I waited till after to post it. I'll admit, I slacked off after the festivities, but I finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The rest of Harry's lessons were, to say the least, uneventful. Besides the parting words Professor Lupin gave him, there was nothing much he could think about. His professor was right. He had to act soon or else someone else would before Harry even had the chance to. Although Hermione didn't have a wild crowd of boys swarming her, she had become quite a women. Not to mention the fact that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, someone only needed 5 seconds to ask her out on a date.

With that thought in mind, Harry made his way to the Great Hall. He hoped he could form a way of telling Hermione his true feelings while he ate.

As he made his way to his seat across from Ron, he thought whether he should ask Ron for more advice. Even though he was starting to have doubts about Ron's suspicions of Hermione fancying him, it didn't hurt to ask for help. So once he sat down and filled his plate with food, he asked Ron how he should go about telling Hermione his feelings.

"Harry," he begun with his cheeks bloated with food, "here's what you gotta do. You take her to a closet and give her a long, good, ol' snog.. Simple as that, mate! What's there to worry about!" He finally swallowed his food, allowing Harry to better understand what he was saying. "I did it with Lavender. And although it didn't go as planned," Ron rubbed his right cheek where, up until this point, Harry hadn't noticed a reddish hue where he most likely got slapped, "it was worth a shot. All I'm saying is, make your move already!"

"Yeah...it's not like I haven't heard that already." Harry was once again reminded of the words made by his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "What if I make a fool of myself?!" Harry was too concentrated on the conversation wit Ron across the table that he hadn't noticed Hermione walk into the Great Hall, making her way to Harry's side.

"Whatever is it you're going to do, Harry, you won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione assured her raven-haired friend as she sat down to his right. This caused Harry to jump in his seat, surprised he hadn't noticed her walk in and surprised that she heard their conversation. He just hoped she hadn't been near them for too long.

"Hermione! We were- Ron was just saying..." Harry turned to look at his companion, only to see him running out of the Great Hall at breakneck speed. "Uhm..." He gulped. "Just Quidditch talk... Same old Quidditch." Harry wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous around Hermione. It was just like any other day. Talking to Hermione. It's not like he was going to confess his feelings to her.

The bushy haired Gryffindor simply had a puzzled expression. "I can't imagine any way you'd make a fool of yourself in Quidditch. Unless you found another strange way of catching the Snitch... In that case, you shouldn't do it." Her face quickly changed to one of admonishment, most likely since there would be a risk of injuring himself. First a broken arm, then more than a taste of the Golden Snitch, and in third year, almost being kissed to death by the Dementors.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. And besides I'm not in the team, remember? Anyway, I wan-"

"You're not on the team?! Why not? It's our la-," but whatever was said after that was muffled by Harry's hand over Hermione's mouth. Little did they know that both liked the skin to skin contact. Hermione soon stopped talking and resorted to giving him narrowed eyes.

Assuming it was save to remove his hand, Harry did so and explained his reasoning on not joining the team. "I thought I'd told you. You know more than anyone that after everything that happened I need a decent rest from everything. All I really want to focus on right now is my studies and what I'll do once school is over. And then, maybe I'll think about joining a professional Quidditch team, or an Auror, or whatever I feel like doing once I get out of Hogwarts." There was no doubt that Harry loved Quidditch. Ever since he rode a broom for the first time and when he found out that his father also used to play, he couldn't stop going on about the sport. But even he needed a break from it.

Hermione had the decency to look abashed at her small verbal assault. "Sorry, you're right. I wasn't really thinking clearly. But I'm proud of you for concentrating more on your classes." She gave him a sheepish grin along with her compliment.

Harry repeated her action and was about to ask her of her abrupt departure, but she beat him to it. "I also want to apologize for leaving you like that...in Professor Lupin's class, but I just wanted to get to my next lesson." Although the apology was honest and heartfelt, she was filling her plate as she spoke.

"It's alright." Harry assured her as he tried catching her eye. He was starting to feel it was more than just her class. He also supposed now was a good time as any to make his move and ask her to Hogsmeade. "I've been meaning to tell you something... Recently I sta- you're more than..." Harry was having trouble putting this into words. It seemed somewhat easy in his mind. But now, face to face, it was almost impossible. He reckoned he was put into Gryffindor for a reason and summed up all his courage. "Lately, I've been feeling different. Not just for me, but for you... I feel different for you." Harry sighed, having difficulty with his predicament.

"I have different feelings for you, Hermione. As in more than friendly feelings. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend." Harry steadied himself for Hermione's answer. His part was done, now he just needed to know if this was all for nothing or he actually had a chance.

In the first few sentences Harry had spoken, Hermione had finally turned her head to look at him, surprised at his request. "Harry, there's someone else!" She stated this as if it was obvious, but Harry didn't care how she had said it. Only what she had said.

"So... is that why you were always in such a rush?" He should have known he was too late. Someone already made the move for him. While he was too busy wondering whether he should have told her or not, someone had already been a step ahead of him. "Who is it?" Harry couldn't keep the hostility out of his tone.

This time, Hermione was perplexed. "What? Who i- how should I know? You're the one two timing her!" Now Harry was completely dumbfounded.

"Wait, what? Me? Who are you talking about?"

"That girl you were going on about with Ron. Even Seamus heard you talking about her. I overheard him mentioning her to you yesterday." As realization dawned in Harry, he began to laugh. "What are you laughing about?!" Hermione was sort of bothered at how clueless she seemed.

Once Harry's laughter died down, he managed to tell his oblivious friend the misunderstanding. "Hermione, you are the girl I was talking about with Ron. And you were the girl you heard Seamus mention." He stared at Hermione, waiting for her mind to do the work.

Hermione's face was filled with understanding after a few seconds. "Me?" She squeaked out the word, still in disbelief.

"Yes, you. It was always you. There was never anyone else. Ron helped me out...somewhat." He remembered how he had dashed out of the hall. "Though I wasn't su-," but his words were cut off by the fierce hug Hermione gave him, knocking the wind out of him. "I can barely breathe, Hermione." He had one hand holding the bench for balance and the other hugging the girl suffocating him.

"Sorry!" She held him at arms length with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. I wasn't sure whether to slap you or hug you." She let out a laugh at this. "In the end, I decided to hurt you with a hug." Hermione had a radiant smile on her face. Just her cheerfulness made Harry smile. He was pleased that he was the source of Hermione's happiness.

"Well, how 'bout it then? Are you up for a Hogsmeade weekend with me?" With bated breath, Harry waited for Hermione's response. Their food already forgotten, Hermione answered him with a resounding yes, giving him another one of her trademark hugs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: I hope this was worth the wait. And I apologize again for the wait. I'm still going to write their trip to Hogsmeade and maybe the Quidditch tryouts. Other than that, I think this story is almost coming to an end. But don't worry, if you've read my bio, you know what's next. Leave a review if you'd like, I love reading them and I do respond to them. Until the next chapter!


	5. Quidditch & Bets

Author's Note: So they finally got together! Just a simple little misunderstanding. So I believe this chapter is the second to last. Then the Hogsmeade trip will be the last one. If something comes up in my head to write beyond that, I'll inform you guys on the next chapter. If not, then it's onto my next story titled The Only Moment We Were Alone. And I gotta say, it's coming out really good. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Atteeeention!" Ron yelled out to the people scattered around the field in Quidditch gear with much vigour.

"I really hope you made the right decision, Harry." Hermione and the wizard she had just addressed were sitting alongside Luna and Neville in the Quidditch stands. All four were watching Ron commandeering his recruits for the Quidditch team.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. The snow had finally arrived two days prior to the Quidditch tryouts. Harry knew it'd take time for Ron to get used to having leadership.

"I'm glad I didn't tryout for the team this year," Neville piped in.

Back on the field, Ron was having none of it from his future teammates. "Hey, you! Talking in the back! Think I can't hear you? Come to the front." The timid fourth year walked up in front of the fierce redhead, already having doubts about trying out for the team. "Give me 50 pushups!"

"What?!" The boy from Gryffindor was greatly dismayed at the punishment. "That's not even fair!"

"Alright..." Ron shook his head from side to side, trying to come to a decision. "20 take it or leave it."

"15," the boy countered.

"10," Ron replied.

"5." The fourth year didn't dare question Ron's stupidity.

"Alright, deal." Ron firmly nodded his head, making his mop of red hair jump slightly. "Anyone else got a problem that needs solving? Didn't think so." Ron looked up to his Gryffindor classmates up in the stands and waved at them happily, giving them a double thumbs up.

"See, looks like he has it all under control." Harry waved back, hoping he had made the right choice in giving Ron the job as captain.

"That's outrageous! He can't do that. Can he?!" Hermione leaned over the railing to get a better look at theboy doing pushups. "Well, at least it was only five." She sat back down, ignoring Ron's disciplining tactics for the moment.

As soon as the boy was done, Ron went back to shouting at his soon-to-be teammates. "So, you think you're good enough to make it to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, eh? I'll let you guys in on a tip. You're gonna need brawn...and you're gonna need skill. And all you are lucky that I'm here to help you with that."

As the hours went by, Ron busied himself with helping out the new players and teaching them techniques, tactics, and skill moves according to their position. After a couple of hours, surprisingly Fred and George stopped by Hogwarts and ended up helping Ron with the Beaters. It was fun to see the twins again. Their antics and jokes made the day all the more fun.

After the rigorous tryouts, the group of Gryffindors, and once again surprisingly Fred and George, headed to the Great Hall. Once Ron sat down, there was no way to stop him from eating. Being the Quidditch captain and it's responsibilities were sure taking a toll on him.

"Wow, look at him go." The twins simultaneously, yet somewhat creepily, commented at Ron's binge eating.

"I'm afraid he might slip into another food coma." Harry watched on with a worried look on his face. "Ron, you might want to slow down. You remember what happened last time, right?" Ron slowed down his eating, taking turns to look at everyone. He stopped once he reached Harry's sight.

"Harry, I helped you with Hermione. The least you can do is let me eat in peace! This food is bloody amazing." Ron was almost to the point of begging.

Harry had on an incredulous look, not able to believe his friend. Although he gave him the little push he needed, there was no help from him after that. "If I remember correctly you ran away the moment I needed you the most!"

"But it worked didn't it?! You got the girl, now is the time where you thank me. By letting me eat." He went back to shoveling food into his mouth in large quantities.

"Can you guys not talk as if I'm not here?" Hermione spoke up with annoyance.

A sorry, a kiss on the cheek, and the exasperated witch came into a serene state. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't know how he could do that, but she mind it one bit. "Well, he did help me with this beautiful witch I have in my arms." Hermione looked up at him with a smile on her face and kissed him on the lips.

"Woah, woah, wait. You two finally got together?" George asked with more than a hint of excitement in his voice. "Gred, I believe now would be the time you pay up," he asked his twin brother with a hand held out.

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me to kill you guys before I leave," Fred asked of the pair as a side note while giving George 10 Galleons.

"You guys bet on us?!" This time it was Harry and Hermione who spoke at the same time. "10 Galleons?! Harry added his own question after managing to see how much money was being passed on.

"Yeah! And lucky for me, I won! These better not be Leprechaun Gold." George put the coins into his pocket, hoping he wasn't getting scammed by his own brother.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, Forge." Fred had on a mischievous smile. "Anyway, I bet on you guys getting together after school."

"And I bet on you two getting together before school ended. Better late than...after school. Am I right?" George smiled on as he tried gaining agreement from everyone seated around him.

It was Dean, seated next to Ron, who spoke up. "The real question is, you're able to get away with interrupting Hermione while she reads and you're also able to calm her down in less than 3 seconds. How is that possible?!"

The whole group of Gryffindors laughed at Dean's astonishment. Knowing he was the one unfortunate, yet famous classmate who had the honor of experiencing the bad side of the bookworm. Harry couldn't wait to spend a whole day alone with his precious bookworm.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: A little bit on the short side for this chapter. I hope to make a longer chapter for the Hogsmeade trip. In other news, I'm really excited for my next story, TOM. I can't wait to show you guys. For now, feel free to leave a review on this story. Thoughts, comments, concerns? Are you excited for my new story? The full title is The Only Moment We Were Alone, for those who don't know. Since you only know the title for now, it'd be fun for you readers to comment and guess what the story will be about.


	6. Hogsmeade

Author's Note: 5 reviews in one day! A new record. Not much for some, but I love each and every review I receive. Also, meldz correctly predicted what my next story, TOM, is about in a general sense. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The morning that followed, Harry could hardly contain his excitement. Today was the beginning of a Hogsmeade weekend. This time he'd spend it with Hermione in a different way. No Ron to scold while he ate. No rows between him and Hermione. Just Harry and his beautiful witch at the wonderful village of Hogsmeade.

As he got ready, he sort of felt bad for leaving Ron to himself. But his redheaded friend assured him he'd keep himself company with Dean and Seamus. Neville also had his own date with Luna. "Don't worry about me, mate. You've got a girl to be with and Merlin knows how long both of you have been waiting for this. I'll play some pranks on the third years with Seamus and Dean." The agreements and raucous laughter that followed from the aforementioned wizards did little to decrease Harry's worries.

"Alright then. Just don't get caught. If you want to borrow my cloak just get it from my trunk." Harry cautiously walked backwards towards the door, wedging himself to the Common Room. The last thing he heard was a thanks from Ron, followed by loud conversation. Harry surmised they were planning their pranks.

Two arms that enclosed his torso managed to startle him. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a slight laugh. Harry turned to look at Hermione, focusing on her brown eyes.

With a pleased smile, he replied. "I am now." This, in turn, caused a dazzling smile to form on Hermione's face. He gave her a kiss, loving the feel of a bundled bookworm in his arms. "Are you ready?" She nodded her assent. Hands held together, they exited the Common Room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As they reached the destination of the carriages that take them to the village, they encountered their Head of House. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. On your way to Hogsmeade, I see." She looked down at their joined hands, curiosity etched on her face. "I also see, if I assume correctly, that you have found each other in a new light." She wore a delighted smile as she chanced looks between them and their clasped hands.

Hermione, showing blush on her cheeks, was the one to answer their Professor. "You assume correctly, Professor McGonagall." Hermione, sporting an overjoyed smile, lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I must say I am happy for you two. Don't let me keep you from the village any longer. I believe I have 20 Galleons to collect from Albus." As she walked away towards the castle, Harry and Hermione shared incredulous looks with each other, staring at the retreating form of the Transfiguration professor.

Climbing onto the carriage, Hermione couldn't hide the incredulity of finding that more people had betted on them getting together. "I can't believe... Even Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall?!" She roughly sat on her seat, a little annoyed. "The next person that mentions betting on us, I'll personally he-mmm." Once again, Harry's kiss was too satisfying for her to continue her tirade. "I'm torn between hitting you or kissing you for a second time." She tried sounding threatening, but the dreamy smile wouldn't allow her.

"I think you should settle for the kissing." Harry grinned cheekily at his suggestion. Hermione took it to consideration and settled for the latter. Minutes later, after several more kisses and hushed conversation, they arrived at Hogsmeade village. As Harry helped his girlfriend out of the carriage, he could already feel the lovely atmosphere of the village.

It had been a while since they had a Hogsmeade weekend. This was bound to be a special and fun day for the two Gryffindors. Hermione also couldn't contain her eagerness and joy. She held onto Harry's hand as if she were a little girl, pointing at the many sights to see at the village. "Harry! We have to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop! And Tomes & Scrolls! We also have to go to The Three Broomsticks and visit Madam Rosmerta!"

Harry had that feeling again. As he watched his girlfriend looking around the village in awe, he felt that something...something that made him feel fuzzy inside. And now he understood what he felt. After experiencing it firsthand, he came to realize what he felt was love. The love he had for Hermione was insurmountable. He pulled her to him and, with much tenderness, said the three words he had always wanted to say to Hermione. "I love you."

Once Hermione was aware of what he had said, she pulled him closer (if it was even possible) and gave a him a long, passionate kiss. "I love you too." The beatific smile she wore filled Harry with even more love for her.

"Come on. We've got stores to see." It was Harry's intent for him to lead Hermione to the many stores at Hogsmeade, but it ended up being him that was dragged along by the cheerful Hermione.

Their first stop was Scrivenshaft's where they both bought a plentiful amount of quills and parchment. As they were paying, there was a quill on display near the counter. "Bold Quill." Hermione read in fascination. Harry discreetly managed take one, putting it in his inner coat pocket. He pointed in the direction of the quill and then to his pocket, managing to make his point across to Scrivenshaft. The store owner added the quill to their order. Harry payed, adding the extra amount for the Bold Quill.

They next went to Tomes & Scrolls where the Gryffindor bookworm obviously had to buy a book or two. Harry also bought one about Quidditch for Ron. Hopefully it'd make up for the loss of a day at Hogsmeade with the Trio. After purchasing their books, they were making their way to The Three Broomsticks when they came across a building with a sign in big letters that read WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES. "No way." Harry and Hermione stared in awe as they both uttered the words.

They walked into the shop to find it absolutely packed with witches and wizards alike. There was barely any room to walk. People running around looking at all the products and supplies that the Weasleys had to offer. The many people trying out samples of joke products on themselves or even on their friends was certainly a sight to see.

"Oi, Harry, Hermione!" George yelled out from above. The twins were standing on the second level of the store. It was only until they had been called by the redhead that they noticed it was two stories. They were so transfixed on what was happening at ground level. They made their way to the stairs, still mesmerized at such a huge crowd in one store. There weren't even this many people in The Three Broomsticks.

"How are you guys liking the new store?" Fred asked of them as they reached the second floor. They also noticed that they wore matching suits but in different color. Fred wore a dark maroon while George had on a velvet green.

"You guys didn't say anything about a new store?! In Hogsmeade, no less!" Harry chided them, waving around at the entire store.

"Yeah, well wanted to surprise you guys. It's great isn't it?" Fred looked around at all the people. Both twins were proud of their success. But it all started out with the generosity of a green-eyed wizard standing in front of them.

"Harry, we really want to thank you. If it wasn't for the Triwizard prize money, we wouldn't have been able to have the careers we always wanted. So we decided to give you a year's worth of free joke products and everything else you'll find in our store. Whenever you feel like dropping by, feel free to take anything you want. We honestly couldn't have done it without you."

"You couldn't have said it any better, Forge. And if you try and pay for anything, we'll tell Verity to escort you out. It'll be up to her if she has to use force. Of course, she'll also make you take the product without paying.

Harry sighed. He didn't need this. He had enough money as it was. "Alright. I'll follow your conditions if you apply it to Hermione and Ron."

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and spoke in unison. "Deal." Loud, booming laughter throughout the store made the group of friends look down towards the first floor. Ron, green paint splattered all over him, walked through the store, looking around at his brother's creations.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" The laughter died down as he looked up at his brothers and friends. "Fred, George, what is this? You never said anything about a new store!?"

"That, dear brother, is the point of a surprise. It wouldn't be one if you had known." George explained to his younger brother.

"But that's besides the point, Ronnie. The real question is, why are you splattered in paint?" Fred's comment caused more laughter from the witches and wizards.

"Prank gone wrong." Ron mumbled as soon as it got quiet.

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs as everyone laughed at their friend. "You didn't get any of that on my cloak, did you?" Harry couldn't control the small laughter that escaped his lips at the sight of Ron up close.

Ron simply scowled. "No, luckily I didn't." He pulled it out of his coat and handed it to Harry. "Thanks, mate. Didn't really make much use of it."

Harry took it and placed it in his coat pocket. "Good luck getting that paint off you." And with that, he took Hermione's hand and led them out of the store. It seemed somewhat colder after staying indoors for a while. "So, The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione voiced her agreement, beginning their walk to the pub.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Walking in, they were greeted by Madam Rosmerta, who they waved at in return. They found a vacant table at the far corner of the room. They sat next to each other, facing the entire pub's population. "I'll be back with some Butterbeers." When he came back, they drank their beverages, having silent conversation, a kiss here and there. Harry had enough with a couple beers, but for Hermione, couple turned to some, some turned to plenty, and plenty turned to many.

By the time they walked out of the pub, she was downright pissed. She could barely walk so Harry had to guide her to the carriages, and from the station to the castle. As they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione was laughing randomly and said nonsense. "Harry, I want to snog you silly right now. Can we do that? Let's find a broom cupboard and kiss 'till we die." Hermione managed to slur out the words in a hushed tone as to not let anyone hear. Though the many classmates were either at Hogsmeade or in their respective Common Rooms.

"Hermione, as much as I like kissing you, snogging isn't the best option in the state you're in right now." As they neared the portrait to their Common Room, Harry said the password and steered Hermione through the hole. Surprisingly, the room was empty. He lead her to the couch in front of the fireplace. He sat down next to her, making sure she didn't lean forward and fall.

"Well if you won't let me kiss you, then I won't allow you to move until you do." She proceeded to put all her weight on him. She ended up leaning on him, her head lazily laying on his chest. Soon, sleep overtook her and she nestled closer to her green-eyed wizard. Harry let out a content sigh. His love for his bookworm had no end.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Kissing her on the forehead, he settled himself for a good night's sleep, holding Hermione as they both lay on the couch. Feeling that something,..something that he now knew was love.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: How touching. This story has come to an end, sad to say. I am really happy how this chapter turned out. I hope you readers did as well. Any thoughts on this chapter? The overall story? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to leave a review. Let's try and beat 5 reviews in one day in honor of the last chapter!

Author's Note 2: After editing this chapter, I noticed I had forgotten about the Bold Quill and Ron's book. So I decided to make one more chapter! It'll most likely consist of the day after and Harry giving Hermione the quill and Ron his book. Are you excited for one more chapter! Leave a review on your thoughts!


	7. Gifts & Potions

Author's Note: Early chapter! I hope you'll be happy to hear that I'm going to write yet another chapter for this story. I was thinking of writing everything in one chapter, but as I wrote, I realized I could write 2 chapters instead of one. Hope you enjoy this one!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, as Harry woke up and tried sitting up, he remembered someone was pinning him down. Unable to move, he contented himself by simply laying down and embracing the witch that lay on him. He thought of yesterday's trip to Hogsmeade, smiling at the memory he would keep forever. His first date with Hermione went more than well. It was nice seeing the twins at their new store and the many other stores at the village.

Suddenly, Harry was reminded of the quill he had secretly bought for Hermione. As well as the book for Ron. He had forgotten about both after Hermione drank all those Butterbeers. He decided he'd take a walk to the Hospital Wing and bring back some potions for the hangover that was sure to come. But he was having trouble figuring out how to ease himself from the weight of Hermione.

After a few minutes, he managed to slip out from between the couch and Hermione. As he walked down the halls, he noticed the absence of students. Must be early in the morning, he thought. He opened the doors to the wing and found Madame Pomfrey in her office. "Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, I was wondering if I could have a headache reliever or something along those lines."

The nurse gave him a searching look with narrowed eyes. "Have you got a headache, Mr. Potter? Or are you just here to steal my supplies?" Although she was suspicious of Harry's request, she made her way to a small cabinet filled with a variety of potions.

"No!" He nearly shouted. "I just need them for someone. Hermione...you know her. Always working too hard, stressing herself out..." His voice was more subdued this time.

"Oh, for Ms. Granger? That poor girl, always overdoing herself. She came back with two vials in hand. "Here, this one is for the actual head pain." She handed him the a vial filled with clear liquid. "If she still feels a bit woozy after that, give her this." This one had an orange hue to it.

"I can't thank you enough, Madame Pomfrey. I'll make sure to give these to her." And with that, he power walked out of the wing, putting the two vials each in a different pants.

He began his walk up to the seventh floor. After a few minutes he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, telling the Fat Lady the password. Once inside, he silently walked up to the couch, looking down at the still sleeping form of Hermione. He knew she was going to have one heck of a headache once she woke up, but it was better to get it over with quickly.

He kneeled down next to the couch, tucking the stray hair covering her face behind her ear. "Time to wake up, Hermione." He gave her a gentle, yet firm push to rouse her from her sleep. A few seconds after she slightly opened her eyes, then closed them back with a long, slow groan. Harry let out a small chuckle. "You'll be glad that I have two things for you. Actually, three, but the last one can wait for later."

"Owhhh, Harry, don't ever let me drink again." She slowly sat up, putting a hand to her head. Harry sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She lay her head on his shoulder, hoping the ache would go away.

"Here, take this. It'll make you feel better." He held out the clear liquid vial in his hand. "Went to the wing and got this from Madame Pomfrey." The hungover witch grabbed the vial, popping the small cork out. The smell wasn't all that great, but she couldn't hardly care less about the smell. She just wanted the headache to go away.

Throwing her head back to down the potion almost made her throw up on the spot, but thankfully the potion kicked in before she could do so. She resumed her previous position, this time hugging her boyfriend for waking up so early to make her feel better. "Thanks for that. I don't think I would have lasted a minute in that state."

"Glad I could help." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled out the other vial. "If you still feel sick just take this one." He placed the potion on the nearby coffee table and stood up. "I'm going to go give Ron the book I bought him. Then we can go down and eat if you're up for it."

"Sure. I'll be waiting down here." She received another kiss, but on the lips this time. "Don't you think Ron'll be mad that you woke him up so early on a Sunday?" She held onto Harry's hand, hoping he could just give Ron his book later.

"Most likely. But he'll forget about it once I tell him we're going down to eat. I promise I won't take long." A squeeze of her hand and he was gone.

Harry wasted no time in waking up Ron. He gave him a few shoves and placed the book onto his chest. The redhead woke up with a start. "What the bloody hell is going on?! Harry? What are you- what's this?" He sat up, hair in disarray, book in hand.

"A gift from me to you. Now hurry up and get dressed. We're going down to eat breakfast. We'll meet you downstairs." As he walked to the door, Ron was left to his own thoughts.

"Right." He was about to go on a tirade on being woken up so early, but the prospect of food made him forget all about it. He looked down at the book in his hand. "Flying with the Cannons." He read to himself. "Not bad." The redhead placed it on his nightstand and got up to get dressed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back down at the Common Room, Harry sat back down next to Hermione. "We just have to wait for Ron and then we can go. You feeling alright?" He pulled her to him, kissing her on the head.

"I'm doing fine. A bit sleepy, though." She wrapped an arm around Harry, feeling content just sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

Well, hopefully the gift I got you will wake you up. But that's going to have to wait." Harry wore a pleased smile.

"What? Why? What'd you get me?" The prospect of receiving a gift did manage to fill Hermione with some excitement. She lifted her head to look at Harry whose pleasant smile turned smug.

"If I told you, that'd ruin it from being a surprise." He stood up as Ron was coming down the stairs still in the process of putting on a shoe.

"Harry! Just give it to me now!" She also stood, coming toe-to-toe with him.

Harry, smiling at Hermione's impatience, gave her a sweet kiss and walked out of the portrait hole with Ron following in his steps. Hermione was left to herself. She gave a huff, yet she couldn't keep from smiling. After grabbing the potion in case she needed it, she also bounded out of the exit.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: I also posted the chapter of my new story for TOM so if you want to check that out, please do so. Leave a review if you're happy for an extra chapter! Follow me if you want to be the first to know when I post a new chapter for either story!


	8. Gifts & Potions 2

Author's Note: I hardly have an excuse for such a late chapter besides saying that school is really getting in the way. I'm trying my best to write the next chapters for this and TOM whenever I can. Kind of a short chapter for this one. I hope you still enjoy it!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mate, if I learned something in the past 7 years here, it's that you don't mess with Hermione. I'm sure she's got something up her sleeve." Ron talked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry simply laughed at Ron's paranoia. "I doubt it, Ron. At least now I do. And if that were true, I'm sure two people can play at that game."

"Yeah, well if I were you, I'd just stop now before it gets out of hand. Hermione can be downright scary at times, but that's just my two Knuts. Ron's tone conveyed that he'd witnessed Hermione's bad side. Which was certainly true.

Harry resorted to rolling his eyes. He was well aware of Ron's small fear of Hermione, but be also knew when to call it quits. "Trust me, Ron. I'll take care of myself." Harry laughed at the ridiculousness of what he had just said. "I'm sure she won't do anything bad. I mean, she won't right? I'm her boyfriend." As they faced the doors leading to the Hall, Ron responded.

"Like you said, mate. Trust you, you'll take care of yourself." With a pat to Harry's shoulder, Ron entered the Great Hall, already drooling over the food that would soon be in his stomach. Harry stood there, feeling unsure of how to feel...

He walked in, making his way to the bench across from Ron. He filled his plate with food, resuming the conversation with Ron. "So what are you going to do? You gonna get yourself a special someone?" Harry grinned at this. He couldn't imagine someone who could stand Ron. What with his table manners, his tendency to be really thick at times, and the fact that he spent more time in bed than on his feet.

"Mate, all I need in life right now is some food and sleep. Oh, and Quidditch of course. But right now, having a 'special someone' isn't on my to do list." Ron went back to stuffing his mouth with food more than it could take.

Harry, knowing Ron wouldn't talk for a while, began eating as well. It was at this moment that Hermione came into the Great Hall, sitting next to Harry. "Hello, Ron." She greeted Ron with a big smile. "Harry." Not even a glance was made to the green-eyed wizard.

Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth and leaned in to greet the witch with a kiss on the cheek, but a hand to his face prevented him from doing so. So instead, he kissed the palm of the hand on his face. He freed himself from said hand, a cheeky smirk on his face. Hermione, for her part, seemed somewhat surprised. "What?" Harry asked with the smirk still in place.

"That's the last one." She said it with finality, Harry almost believed her.

"Forever?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrows. Hermione seemed as if she were weighing her options, her brows furrowing. Her face then became calm.

"No...just for now. Not until you give me my gift." She began filling her plate with food. "You are hereby prohibited from showing any affection to me until I say so. If you decide to break the rules, there will be dire consequences." As she spoke, Harry was gazing at her, leaning his head on one hand.

Harry sighed with a content smile "You know, you can be downright cute sometimes."

Hermione furiously blushed at this, but she tried to keep her composure. "What? I'm not trying to be cute! I'm trying to- I _am_ being authoritative! And when I say there will be consequences, there will be consequences." Harry once again went into a daze. "This isn't a joke, I'm being- stop looking at me like that." Hermione snapped at him.

"Like what?" Harry asked with fake innocence, though he never tore his eyes off her.

"Like that! Like how you're looking at me right now!" Her voice turned into a fervent, hushed whisper. "If you don't stop it this instant...I'll break your broom!" Even though she said this, she herself seemed unsure whether she'd go that far.

"Who needs a broom when I've got you?" Ron gawked at Harry with an open mouth at his comment.

"Mate, if you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands." Though the two twitterpated lovers in an argument payed no attention to the redhead.

"Fine! I'll... I'll turn in the Cloak to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione held an air of pride, sure this would break the raven-haired wizard.

"Why would I ever hide from you, my love?" Ron once again tried to get into the conversation.

"What?! No! Just give it to me! There's no need for McGonagall to know about this!" Ron was leaning over the table, trying to get the attention of his friends, but to no avail.

Hermione was visibly fuming. Of course she knew beforehand this plan wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. "Ohh, alright! Come on, Harry! Just give me my gift! There's no need for waiting!" She neared the point of begging. She grabbed one of Harry's hand in both of hers, taking the route of emotion.

Harry smiled. He already knew what she was trying to do all along. He just played along with her, waiting until she couldn't take it anymore. "I think we can wait a little longer."

Hermione had an exasperated expression. "After breakfast?" She pleaded with a pout. Then and there, Harry knew he couldn't say no. Besides, he also couldn't wait to show his girlfriend her present. Though he wore a thoughtful expression, pretending to actually thinking about it.

"Alright, fine. We'll go once we're done here." Hermione was filled with joy and excitement. She gave Harry a tight hug and began devouring her food. Harry also returned to his plate, though at a much slower rate.

After a few minutes, Hermione had cleaned her plate and was getting to her feet, pulling Harry with her. "Come on!" Harry, who was in the process of taking a sip of his drink, quickly set his mug down, almost tripping from getting out of his seat.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" But the couple were already out of the hall before Ron even finished his sentence. Still on his feet, Ron sat back down with a thump. "Right. Don't mind me. No thanks to me you two are too infatuated with each other!" He yelled out his last words, almost hoping they somehow heard him. Ron grumbled to himself as he filled his plate with a piece of pie, in hopes of cheering himself up.

His sister, Ginny, happened to walk by him as he mumbled and stabbed at his pie with his fork. "I always knew there was something wrong with you." She shook her head and kept walking.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Leave a review if you feel up for it. Love reading each one I receive. I am almost done with the fourth chapter of TOM, so once I'm done with it, I'll post the third chapter. I apologize again for the lack of posts. Winter break made it easier since I had all the time in the world to write. I'll try hard to work on my stories. I updated my bio if you want to check it out. Keep an eye out for TOM's next chapter coming very soon.


End file.
